


paved with good intentions

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Some Humor, Spanking, also peter's pretty mouthy this time, appearances of Bubbles the cat and Casablanca, authority kink, but again they're aware of them, but then cotta had to go and mention it and peter was way too into the idea, college age!peter shaw, here i go again, mentions of drunken kissing, which was not planned at all
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: „Kann ich vielleicht hier schlafen?“ Für einen Moment dachte Cotta, er hätte sich verhört. Dann wollte er ablehnen und Peter nach Hause schicken. Sie waren sich schon einmal zu nahe gekommen, und er wollte keine Hoffnungen in Peter wecken. Und, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, sich selbst auch nicht in Versuchung bringen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hier bin ich wieder mit der nächsten Peter/Cotta Story... zwei Kapitel, diesmal, das zweite ist schon fertig und kommt dann irgendwann nächste Woche ;)

Es war Freitagabend, kurz nach zehn. Caroline war übers Wochenende zu ihrer Freundin nach Oxnard gefahren, und Cotta war froh, das Haus wieder einmal ganz für sich zu haben. Die nächsten beiden Tage hatte er zudem weder Dienst noch Bereitschaft (zumindest, solange Rocky Beach nicht gerade in Flammen aufging) und er hatte sich vorgenommen, die Ruhe mal voll und ganz zu genießen

Im Moment bedeutete das, dass er auf der Couch saß – oder vielmehr lag, die Füße auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abgelegt – mit einem Bier in Hand, während _Casablanca_ über die Mattscheibe flimmerte.

Caroline zog ihn manchmal damit auf, dass er in dem Film ja nun wirklich auch schon lange mitspielen konnte, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Egal, wie oft er ihn gesehen hatte, er verfehlte seine Wirkung nie. Spätestens, wenn Viktor Laszlo _La Marseillaise_ anstimmte, bekam Cotta nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung mit.

Gebannt beobachtete er, wie das Flugzeug abhob, wie der deutsche Major vorfuhr und obwohl er die Szene vorwärts und rückwärts, Einstellung für Einstellung beschreiben konnte, konnte er die Augen nicht abwenden.

_„I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship“_ , erklärte Rick auf dem Bildschirm, als ein Schrillen ihn unterbrach.

Cotta zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass Bubbles, der Kater, der es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte, mit einem protestierenden Fauchen davon sprang. Erst eine Sekunde später erkannte Cotta, dass es sich um die Türklingel handelte, so sehr hatte ihn der Film gefangen genommen.

Mit einem irriterten Blick zur Uhr erhob er sich. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Caroline sich mit ihrer Freundin gestritten haben sollte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sogleich, denn schließlich hatte Caroline ihren Schlüssel dabei.

Er ging durch den dunklen Flur, versicherte sich unwillkürlich, dass Carolines Pfefferspray auf dem Schuhschrank gleich neben der Tür lag, und schloss auf.

Draußen, bleich im Schein des Bewegungsmelders, stand Peter Shaw.

Sein grauer Kapuzenpullover hatte dunkle Flecken und er presste einen Ärmel gegen seine Nase. Sein linkes Auge war leicht geschwollen

„Verdammt, Peter, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, entfuhr es Cotta.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“, murmelte Peter undeutlich durch den Stoff, „Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte.“

Schnell trat Cotta zur Seite. „Klar, komm rein“, bedeutete er Peter.

Er ging in die Küche hinüber, machte Licht, und sah zu, wie Peter sich vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle sinken ließ.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?“, wollte Cotta wissen, während er sich gleichzeitig zu Peter beugte. Sanft nahm er dessen Hand weg, besah sich die immer noch zäh blutende Nase.

Früher hätte er die Frage nicht stellen müssen – natürlich wären die drei wieder in irgendein Verbrechen hinein geschlittert, das böse hätte enden können. Aber eigentlich hatte Cotta gedacht, dass sie aus dieser Unart in den letzten drei Jahren auf dem College etwas heraus gewachsen wären. Zumindest hatte es so geklungen, als sie sich vor einem halben Jahr das letzte Mal gesehen hatten – auf dem Sommerfest des Reviers, zu dem die Drei auf Cottas Anstoß inzwischen routinemäßig eingeladen wurden.

„Ich war Laufen“, begann Peter. Das erklärte zumindest die kurze Hose, die für die Wetterverhältnisse eigentlich ein bisschen dünn war. „Und beim Freeman-Gelände ist mir Skinny begegnet, und… naja.“ Er machte eine vage Geste zu seinem Gesicht.

Cotta seufzte. Skinny Norris war immer noch die gleiche Landplage, die er schon immer gewesen war. Es verging kaum ein Monat, ohne dass eine neue Anzeige gegen ihn geschrieben wurde. Aber weil es immer nur Kleinigkeiten waren, führte es am Ende nie zu irgendwas.

„Ihr habt euch geschlagen“, vervollständigte Cotta den Satz.

So, wie Peter den Blick abwandte, hatte Cotta ins Schwarze getroffen. Es war also kein einseitiger Angriff gewesen, sondern vermutlich eher von einem provokanten Wortwechsel aus eskaliert.

Ohne weiter nachzufragen ging Cotta zum Gefrierschrank hinüber und fischte ein Kühlpack heraus. Er warf es Peter zu, der es mühelos auffing.

„Für deine Nase“, sagte er, „Ich hol eben was zum Saubermachen.“

Im Badezimmer feuchtete er einen Waschlappen an, und griff dann noch die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche, die unter dem Waschbecken lag und die Cotta immer gut ausgestattet hielt. Manche Dinge gewöhnte man sich einfach an.

Als er zurück in die Küche kam, hatte Peter den blutverschmierten Pullover ausgezogen. Zu Cottas Erleichterung hatte er immer noch ein T-Shirt an.

Cotta stellte das Verbandszeug auf dem Tisch ab. Peter nahm das Kühlpack herunter, und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Cotta sich wieder zu ihm gebeugt und begann, mit dem Waschlappen das getrocknete Blut abzuwischen. 

Peter zuckte zurück, vermutlich weil der raue Stoff eine empfindliche Stelle erwischt hatte, und unwillkürlich umfasste Cotta sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf still zu halten. Für eine Sekunde schien Peter zusammen zu fahren, dann entspannte er sich wieder. Ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte ihm.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Cotta sich auf die Verletzung konzentrieren. Peters Haut war warm unter seinen Fingern, und er bildete sich ein, dass Peters Atem sich beschleunigte.

Vielleicht etwas gröber als er es sonst getan hätte, säuberte er die Verletzung, tastete dann kurz die Nase ab, bevor er Peter hastig wieder losließ.

„Scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein“, erklärte er. „Aber du solltest sie trotzdem noch ein bisschen kühlen.“

„Danke“, sagte Peter leise, versuchte ein Lächeln. „Tut immer noch ganz schön weh.“

„Du kannst ne Schmerztablette haben oder ein Bier“, bot Cotta an. Die Betonung lag auf dem _oder_ – er würde Peter ganz sicher nicht erlauben, in seiner Gegenwart beides zu mischen. 

„Hast du auch was Stärkeres?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Als Schmerztabletten oder als Bier?“, erwiderte Cotta trocken und das Grinsen, das über Peters Gesicht huschte, war irgendwie beruhigend.

„Als Bier.“ Peter verdrehte die Augen.

Kurz überlegte Cotta. Weder er noch Caroline tranken besonders viel Alkohol. „Irgendwo müsste noch ne Flasche Whiskey stehen“, stellte er fest. Irgendein Kollege hatte sie ihm geschenkt, und Cotta hatte sie weggeräumt und dann prompt vergessen.

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Dann lieber ein Bier.“

Cotta musste lachen, ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber und nahm zwei Flaschen heraus. Er öffnete sie, schob eine Peter hin, und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen.

Peter hob die Flasche an die Lippen, und Cotta wurde von den Bildern des letzten Revier-Sommerfests heimgesucht.

Das Sommerfest war eigentlich nur ein behördlich organisiertes Besäufnis, das meistens ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt einfach eskalierte, doch bis dieser Zeitpunkt erreicht war, war es immer eine lustige Angelegenheit.

In diesem Jahr war Peter bereits früh recht angetrunken gewesen – er hatte wohl nicht viel gegessen und sich unkluger Weise auf ein Trinkspiel mit einigen Jungs von der Wache eingelassen – und hatte dann immer auffälliger Cottas Nähe gesucht.

Zuerst hatte es Cotta gar nicht richtig bemerkt, selbst nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, doch dann hatte ein Kollege ihn darauf hingewiesen. Er war sich nur ein neues Bier holen gegangen und der Kollege – der beim Losen Pech gehabt und in der Nacht Bereitschaft hatte und dementsprechend nicht trinken durfte – hatte sich zu ihm gesellt. Cotta hörte immer noch seinen Satz: „Ich glaub, der Junge steht auf dich.“

Zuerst hatte er nicht verstanden, was sein Kollege meinte. Denn die _Jungs_ waren schon lange keine Jungs mehr, sondern in den letzten Jahren unübersehbar erwachsen geworden.

Dann hatte er es für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten. Doch je mehr er darauf geachtet hatte, um seinem Kollegen später erklären zu können, genau _wie_ falsch er lag, desto mehr hatte er zugeben müssen, das er selbst vielleicht Unrecht hatte.

Am Ende waren Peter und er zur gleichen Zeit aufgebrochen, waren eine Weile lang in die gleiche Richtung gegangen, und als sich ihre Wege trennten… Cotta konnte nicht mal versuchen, zu erklären, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Aber irgendwie _war_ es passiert.

Und leider erinnerte sich viel zu gut daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte er nie auf _die_ Art über Peter nachgedacht, dafür kannten sie sich einfach schon zu lange, doch seitdem hatte er sich der Tatsache stellen müssen, dass aus dem ehemaligen Zweiten Detektiv ein ausgesprochen attraktiver junger Mann geworden war.

Und Cotta war kein Heiliger.

Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete er, wie Peter einen langen Schluck nach dem anderen nahm, die Flasche fast zur Hälfte leerte, und sich dann zufrieden seufzend auf dem Stuhl zurücksinken ließ.

Als Peter seinen Blick auffing, sah er schnell weg und konzentrierte sich lieber auf sein Bier.

„Ist, ähm, ist deine Schwester gar nicht da?“, erkundigte Peter sich, als das Schweigen gerade drohte, unangenehm zu werden.

Cotta hatte Mühe, Peters Ton einzuordnen. Da war keine Enttäuschung, eher Interesse – und vielleicht ein Hauch von Zufriedenheit? Er wusste selbst, dass er die Situation überanalysierte, aber er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten.

„Nein, die ist übers Wochenende zu ihrer Freundin gefahren“, erwiderte Cotta mit genau kontrollierter Beiläufigkeit.

„Meine Eltern sind auch im Kurzurlaub“, stellte Peter fest, und wieder konnte Cotta nicht anders, als eine verborgene Botschaft darin zu suchen. Denn so erwarteten seine Eltern Peter offenkundig nicht zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zurück zu Hause, niemandem würde auffallen, wenn Peter einfach-

Cotta verbot sich, den Gedanken weiter zu spinnen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, und an die würde er sich halten.

„Ausgerechnet, während du mal wieder im Land bist?“, hakte er nach.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Kumpel von Dad wird fünfzig, und sein Geburtstag ist nun mal heute.“

„Soll ich deinen Pullover schnell in die Waschmaschine werfen?“, wechselte Cotta das Thema. „Blutflecken kriegt man nicht so richtig gut raus, wenn sie erstmal getrocknet sind.“

„Klar, gerne“, stimmte Peter zu.

Cotta stand auf, griff nach dem grauen Oberteil, im selben Moment, als Peter es ihm reichen wollte. Ihre Hände berührten sich, und anstatt loszulassen, verharrten sie für einen viel zu langen Augenblick. Sie mussten aussehen wie die letzten Idioten, wie sie beide diesen Pullover festhielten, aber das bemerkte Cotta nur am Rande.

In Peters Augen zu lesen war ein leichtes, und wieder tauchte die hartnäckige Erinnerung an den Kuss in Cottas Kopf auf. 

Schnell entzog er Peter den Pullover und verschwand über den Flur in die Waschküche.

Als die Maschine lief, kehrte er in die Küche zurück, blieb jedoch in der Tür stehen.

In der Minute seiner Abwesenheit hatte Bubbles sich in den Raum geschlichen und beanspruchte jetzt Peters gesammte Aufmerksamkeit. Er schien seine schmerzende Nase vergessen zu haben und kraulte den Kater mit beiden Händen an den Ohren.

Unwillkürlich glitt Cottas Blick über ihn, von den zerzausten Haaren, über das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, zu dem durchtrainierten Körper unter den dünnen Sportklamotten. Wenig hilfreich erinnerte sein Gehirn ihn daran, wie sich Peter an ihn gedrängt hatte, an das Gefühl von Peters Haut unter seinen Fingern in dessen Nacken, und, seltsamerweise, an das Zirpen der Grillen, das die Sommernacht um sie herum erfüllt hatte.

Als hätte er es gespürt, hob Peter den Kopf, sah ihn an. Wieder ein Augenkontakt, der einen Moment zu lange dauerte.

Schnell zwang Cotta ein Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht und nickte zu dem Kater, der seinen Kopf gegen Peters Finger rieb, die plötzlich die Streicheleinheit eingestellt hatten.

„Peter, Bubbles. Bubbles, Peter“, stellte er sie vor. „Aber ihr kennt euch ja.“

Peters Lachen klang ein bisschen gezwungen, aber Cotta gab sich große Mühe, das zu ignorieren.

Er ließ sich einfach wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und verschanzte sich hinter der Bierflasche.

„Wie läuft das Studium?“, erkundigte er sich, war sich übermäßig der Tatsache bewusst, dass das nun wirklich die billigste Frage war, die er stellen konnte. Aber es war das erste, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel, und es genügte, um sie wieder zurück auf sicheres Terrain zu manövrieren. 

Cotta mahnte sich zur Disziplin, und so überstand er die nächsten anderthalb Stunden, ohne allzu lang mit gefährlichen Gedanken zu verweilen.

Schließlich schlug die Uhr im Wohnzimmer Mitternacht, sie hatten jeder schon das zweite Bier geleert, und Peter unterdrückte nicht zum ersten Mal ein Gähnen.

„Ich glaube, es reicht für heute“, entschied Cotta. Auch seine Lider wurden langsam schwer, er war früh aufgestanden um vor dem Dienst noch zum Sport zu gehen.

Peter nickte nachdenklich, schien noch über irgendetwas zu grübeln. 

Dann fragte er vorsichtig: „Kann ich vielleicht hier schlafen?“

Für einen Moment dachte Cotta, er hätte sich verhört. Dann wollte er ablehnen und Peter nach Hause schicken. Sie waren sich schon einmal zu nahe gekommen, und er wollte keine Hoffnungen in Peter wecken. Und, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, sich selbst auch nicht in Versuchung bringen.

Aber dann betrachtete er wieder Peters verletztes Gesicht, erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser alleine zu Hause wäre, und dass er alleine durch die nächtliche Stadt zu seinem Elternhaus laufen müsste. Denn auch wenn die meisten Polizisten keinerlei Hemmungen hatten, nach ein, zwei, drei oder auch mal fünf Bier noch Auto zu fahren, Cotta gehörte nicht zu dieser Gruppe.

Er rang kurz mit sich, bevor er nickte. „Ich mach dir das Gästezimmer fertig.“

Peter schien etwas einwerfen zu wollen, doch Cotta wollte es nicht hören. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und Peter schluckte es wieder herunter.

Wenn Peter jetzt anfing, mit ihm zu flirten, wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.

„Kannst oben die Dusche benutzen, Handtücher und eine Zahnbürste sind im Regal“, erklärte Cotta, sammelte ihre Flaschen ein und wandte Peter den Rücken zu.

„Okay, danke“, sagte Peter nach einem kurzen Zögern.

Cotta konnte hören, wie ein Stuhl zurück geschoben wurde, dann Peters Schritte auf den Fliesen.

„Ich geh dann schon mal hoch“, fügte Peter hinzu. Immer noch schien er darauf zu warten, dass Cotta irgendetwas anderes sagte. Er klang beinahe enttäuscht.

„Tu das. Erste Tür links ist das Bad, das Gästezimmer ist gleich daneben.“ Cotta drehte sich wieder um und bereute es im selben Moment. Peter stand in der Tür zum Flur und schaffte es irgendwie, verloren auszusehen. 

Für eine Sekunde wollte er doch nachgeben, Peter anweisen, nach der Dusche einfach über den Flur in _sein_ Schlafzimmer zu gehen. _Ich füttere noch schnell die Katze, leg dich einfach ins Bett und warte da auf mich._

Aber er zwang den Impuls wieder herunter, nickte Peter nur auffordernd zu, der daraufhin die Treppe hinauf verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd füllte Cotta Bubbles‘ Futternapf, und wie auf Befehl kam der Kater um die Ecke. Cotta streichelte ihm kurz über den Kopf und murmelte mit einem Blick zur Decke, über der gerade die Dusche zu rauschen begann: „Was mach ich hier eigentlich?“

Überraschender Weise gab Bubbles keine Antwort, und seufzend ging Cotta nach oben, um das Gästebett zu beziehen.

Als Peter aus dem Bad kam, war Cotta bereits in sein Schlafzimmer verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl dieses kapitel ist gefühlt 90% porn und ungefähr 1000 Wörter länger, als es ursprünglich mal geplant war.

Als Peter am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, brauchte er nur eine Sekunde um sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Die Matratze war weicher als sein Bett zuhause, und das Laken roch nach einem unvertrauten Waschmittel.

Damit hätte er vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor auch noch nicht gerechnet – dass er in Cottas Gästezimmer aufwachen würde. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erkundigte sich, ob er lieber in Cottas Bett aufgewacht wäre. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Jetzt ging das wieder los.

Ja, er fand Cotta attraktiv. Tat es schon seit Jahren. Und beim Sommerfest der Polizei vor ein paar Monaten hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, er könnte vielleicht sogar eine Chance haben. Auch wenn er alles andere als nüchtern gewesen war, er erinnerte sich noch gut an Cottas Lippen auf seinen, an die Wärme des Inspektors gegen ihn.

Auch gestern hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen er gedacht hatte, es würde noch einmal passieren, doch immer hatte Cotta im letzten Augenblick wieder Distanz aufgebaut.

Eigentlich neigte Peter nicht dazu, sich mit solchen Fragen verrückt zu machen, er war ziemlich gut darin, Dinge einfach geschehen zu lassen und zu nehmen, wie sie kamen, aber er konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder darum kreisten, was wohl in Cottas Kopf vor sich ging.

War es auf dem Sommerfest nur ein betrunkener Fehler gewesen? Oder wollte Cotta ihn ebenfalls, hielt es aber für unmoralisch, weil der Altersunterschied so groß war?

Bevor die Überlegung völlig mit ihm durchgehen konnte, hörte er das leise Klappern von Geschirr aus dem Erdgeschoss.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, stand dann auf. Auf dem Stuhl unter dem Fenster fand er seine Hose und das T-Shirt. Beides war eigentlich nicht mehr so richtig tragbar, aber ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Im Bad wusch er sich schnell das Gesicht. Es sah schon wieder viel besser aus als am Abend zuvor, die Schwellung an seinem Auge und der Nase war bereits zurück gegangen. Auf dem Flur kam ihm der Duft von Pfannkuchen entgegen. Unten schepperte etwas.

„Bubbles, du gottverdammtes Mistvieh!“, hallte es die Treppe hinauf und Peter musste lächeln.

In der Küche fand er Cotta, der gerade eine Pfütze aufwischte. Der Kater saß in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und beobachtete das Geschehen.

„Guten Morgen“, machte Peter sich bemerkbar.

„Morgen“, grummelte Cotta, ohne aufzusehen. „Kaffee ist noch nicht fertig, weil _irgendjemand_ “, er warf dem Kater einen pointierten Blick zu, „mir grade das Wasser aus der Hand geschlagen hat, aber im Ofen sind schon Pfannkuchen, wenn du welche möchtest.“

Cotta warf den Lappen in die Spüle, füllte Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine, und scheuchte dann Bubbles ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. „Und du“, erklärte er dem Tier, „wirst jetzt ausgesperrt.“ Er machte die Tür zu.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, musste Peter seine Augen schnell zu Cottas Gesicht heben. Das langärmlige Shirt, das der Inspektor trug, lag eng an, und das lenkte ihn nur ein bisschen ab. Ein großes bisschen.

„Geht man so mit seiner Katze um?“, scherzte Peter.

Jetzt musste auch Cotta grinsen. „Das ist _Carolines_ Kater“, stellte er fest, „Nicht meiner.“

Dann näherte er sich Peter, blieb jedoch in absolut unverfänglicher Entfernung stehen. 

„Was macht dein Gesicht?“, erkundigte er sich.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon viel besser.“

Einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, Cotta wollte noch etwas anderes sagen, doch dann machte er einfach nur eine Geste zum bereits gedeckten Tisch hinüber. „Setz dich. Kaffee ist gleich so weit. Willst du Pfannkuchen?“

Peter folgte der Aufforderung ohne nachzudenken. Er nickte. „Klingt super.“

Cotta beugte sich zum Ofen, holte einen Teller voll Pfannkuchen heraus, die er dort offenbar warm gehalten hatte. Neben Peter stellte er ihn auf einen Untersetzer, beschäftigte sich dann damit, ihnen Kaffee einzuschenken.

Peter bediente sich schon mal. 

„Wie willst du-“, setzte Cotta an, und Peter musste sein Gehirn mit Gewalt davon abhalten, das Satzende zu ergänzen. _Wie willst dus, hm?_ Offenbar ging es Cotta ähnlich, denn schon einen Sekundenbruchteil später korrigierte er sich. „Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee?“

„Milch und Zucker“, erwiderte Peter, und kämpfte dagegen an, rot zu werden.

„Ach, ja, richtig“, murmelte Cotta etwas zerstreut. 

Er stellte die Tasse vor Peter ab, der sich leise bedankte, setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen. 

Für eine Weile frühstückten sie in relativ angenehmem Schweigen. Aus dem Radio neben der Kaffeemaschine dudelte leise, unaufdringliche Musik. 

In Peters Kopf war es leider lange nicht so ruhig. Immer noch kreiselten seine Gedanken darum, was genau eigentlich im Moment zwischen ihm und Cotta war. Er wartete ab, bis Cotta fertig war, bevor auch er den letzten Bissen nahm und sein Besteck zur Seite legte.

„Können- können wir kurz über was reden?“, zwang Peter sich, das Thema anzuschneiden.

Sofort sah Cotta ihn viel zu aufmerksam an, und unter diesem Fokus hatte Peter schon beinahe das Bedürfnis, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Aber er wollte endlich eine Antwort haben auf die Frage, die ihn schon seit einem halben Jahr quälte.

„Worüber?“, hakte Cotta nach, ein kurzes Zögern in der Stimme. Als wüsste er schon, was Peter wollte. Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass Cotta nicht ganz so souverän wirkte wie sonst. 

„Nach dem Sommerfest...“, setzte er an, nur, um sofort unterbrochen zu werden.

„Das war ein Fehler“, erklärte Cotta leise. Doch er wich Peters Blick aus, betrachtete seine Kaffeetasse. 

„Warum war es ein Fehler? Weil wir betrunken waren? Weil du es eigentlich nicht wolltest?“ Peter hörte selbst den Hauch von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Er wusste nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, die Worte auszusprechen. „Oder weil du es wolltest?“

Cotta seufzte schwer. „Guck, Peter“, begann er, „Ich weiß, dass du kein Kind mehr bist, aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es eine besonders gute Idee wäre, wenn wir...“ Er verstummte, machte eine vage Geste, die so viel bedeutete wie _Du weißt schon_.

Aber alles, woran Peter denken konnte, war, dass Cotta seiner Vermutung nicht widersprochen hatte. Es wäre für ihn ein leichtes gewesen, jetzt einfach zu sagen, dass er kein Interesse an Peter hatte. Stattdessen versuchte er Peter – und vielleicht sich selbst? – zu erklären, warum es falsch sein sollte.

In Peter breitete sich Aufregung aus bei der Erkenntnis, dass Cotta ihn anscheinend _tatsächlich_ wollte. Und es gab ihm neues Selbstvertrauen.

„Warum?“, gab er zurück. „Warum wäre es keine gute Idee?“

Denn er konnte keinen besonders stichfesten Grund finden. Denn wie Cotta gesagt hatte: Er war kein Kind mehr. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als würde er eine Beziehung oder so erwarten. Es ging einfach nur darum, dass er jemanden, mit dem ihn sowas wie eine Freundschaft verband, verdammt attraktiv fand.

Cotta stand auf, stapelte ihr Geschirr und trug es hinüber zur Spüle.

Ohne sich wieder zu Peter umzudrehen sagte er: „Es ist einfach keine gute Idee. Ich bin-“

Unwillkürlich erhob sich auch Peter. „Fang jetzt bitte nicht damit an, dass du _zu alt_ bist oder so“, unterbrach er.

Langsam näherte er sich Cotta. Dieser wandte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu, doch sein „Aber-“ klang nicht besonders überzeugt.

„Darf ich das selbst entscheiden?“, bat Peter, und endlich sah Cotta ihn wieder an. Und wo Peter vielleicht Zweifel erwartet hatte, fand er nur mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Kontrolle. Was ihn nur darin bestärkte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Ich glaube, ich bin alt genug, um entscheiden zu können, was ich will, oder?“, wiederholte er. Er gab sich große Mühe, selbstsicher zu klingen.

Cotta sah ihn für einen Moment nur an. Dann seufzte er, neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Tut mir leid“, erwiderte er ernsthaft, „Ich sollte nicht versuchen, für dich zu entscheiden.“ Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Das hat schließlich noch nie funktioniert.“

Überrascht musste Peter lachen. Das stimmte wohl – er, Justus und Bob hatten schließlich noch nie auf die Bedenken des Inspektors gehört.

„Manche Sachen ändern sich eben nicht“, stellte Peter fest.

„Andere schon.“ Cotta hatte die Stimme gesenkt, und der Tonfall jagte einen Schauer durch Peter.

Für einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an. Dann bewegten sie sich beinahe gleichzeitig.

Die erste Berührung war beinahe zaghaft, so gar nicht wie der betrunkene Kuss im Sommer. Doch dann stupste Cottas Zunge gegen Peters Lippen, jagte wie ein Stromstoß durch ihn hindurch, und im nächsten Augenblick hatten sie jede Zurückhaltung aufgegeben.

Cotta vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren, übernahm fast beiläufig die Führung, und ehe Peter es sich versah, hatte Cotta sie gedreht und drückte ihn gegen die Arbeitsfläche. Nur zu gerne ließ Peter es zu. Ihm war fast schwindelig davon, wie gut es sich anfühlte. 

Er hakte die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen von Cottas Jeans, weil er nicht so recht wusste, wohin sonst mit ihnen, zog Cotta noch ein wenig näher. Er genoss das Gefühl des starken, soliden Körpers gegen seinen, wie mühelos Cotta ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm, als Cottas Griff in seinen Haaren fester wurde, fast schmerzhaft an einigen Strähnen zog. Unwillkürlich presste Peter sich ihm entgegen.

Eine Weile küssten sie sich einfach nur. Cottas freie Hand fuhr unter Peters T-Shirt, dann am Bund seiner Hose entlang. Als Peter der Berührung immer ungeduldiger entgegen drängte, löste Cotta sich von ihm, um ihn forschend anzusehen.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das willst?“, versicherte er sich. Seine Stimme klang rauer als sonst, und der Tonfall gefiel Peter wirklich _außerordentlich_ gut.

Er nickte.

Cotta hob eine Augenbraue, sein Mundwinkel zuckte, und Peter verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er immer noch so gefasst wirkte.

Die Botschaft war deutlich, also verdrehte Peter die Augen und zwang sich, eine Antwort zu formulieren. „Ja, ganz sicher“, brachte er atemlos hevor.

Das letzte Wort endete in einem Stöhnen, als Cotta die Hand unter den Bund schob, in Peters Boxershorts. 

Er war noch nicht ganz hart, aber auf dem besten Wege dahin, und Cottas Finger auf seiner Haut beschleunigten es nur. Ein paar Mal glitt Cottas Hand auf und ab, während er ihn erneut küsste, dann verschwand seine Wärme plötzlich, zog sich ein Stück von Peter zurück ohne die Hand von ihm zu nehmen, und im nächsten Moment schob Cotta ihm die Hose über die Hüften.

Peter konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er die Augen geschlossen hatte, doch als er sie aufmachte, blieb ihm fast die Luft weg.

Der Anblick allein war fast zu viel für ihn. Inspektor Cotta, vor ihm auf den Knien.

Dann nahm Cotta ihn in den Mund, und mit einem Fluchen ließ Peter den Kopf zurück fallen. Prompt kollidierte er mit dem Küchenschrank, aber das störte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Seine Finger krallten sich um den Rand der Arbeitsfläche.

Wie auch immer er erwartet hatte, wie der Morgen verlaufen würde, dass hier war nicht darunter gewesen. Cotta wusste offensichtlich, was er tat, und war auf dem besten Wege, Peter um den Verstand zu bringen.

„Oh, _fuck_ “, murmelte er, „verdammt, Inspektor...“

Der Titel war heraus, bevor er sich zusammenreißen konnte. Wenn er alleine im Bett lag, dann war es kein Problem, wenn ihm das Wort entschlüpfte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie Cotta auf diese kleine… Vorliebe reagieren würde.

Er wagte einen Blick, und begegnete unerwartet Cottas Grinsen.

Langsam erhob Cotta sich, nicht zögernd, sondern ganz bewusst. Seine Hand blieb, wo sie war, rieb immer noch gemächlich über Peters Haut, während er ihn erneut gegen die Arbeitsfläche drängte.

„Das Spiel willst also spielen, hm?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem beinahe spöttischen Tonfall, der drohte, Peters Gehirn komplett lahmzulegen.

Welche Antwort auch immer auf seiner Zunge gelegen hatte, als er den Mund öffnete, kam nur ein Stöhnen heraus.

Cotta lachte leise, küsste ihn noch einmal, und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Dann sei ein guter Junge, zieh dich aus, und geh rüber zum Tisch, ja?“

Peter konnte nur nicken.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er seine Klamotten losgeworden, ließ sie nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens einfach zu Boden fallen. 

Er war sich extrem bewusst, dass Cotta ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Fast war es ihm unangenehm, aber als er bemerkte, wie Cotta sich die Lippen leckte, fast abwesend über die Front seiner Jeans rieb, wo sich inzwischen deutlich abzeichnete, dass die Situation auch ihn alles andere als kalt ließ, nahm das Peter die Nervosität.

Wie er gehofft hatte. Cotta wollte das hier mindestens genauso sehr wie er.

Vor dem Tisch hielt Peter inne, wartete auf die nächste Anweisung.

Offenbar konnte Cotta ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch, denn nur eine Sekunde später befahl er knapp: „Umdrehen, Hände auf die Tischplatte und Beine breit.“

Ohne zu Zögern tat Peter, wie ihm geheißen. Der Ton in Cottas Stimme tat Dinge mit ihm, die er lieber nicht allzu genau betrachtete. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ein bisschen ausgeliefert, merkte selbst wie er rot wurde, aber irgendwie tat das seiner Erregung keinen Abbruch.

Erst recht nicht, als Cotta sich ihm näherte, sanft mit den Händen über seine Haut strich und ihm ein zufriedenes „So ist es brav“ ins Ohr raunte.

Cottas Finger legten sich auf Peters Hüfte, der Griff plötzlich fest, und unwillkürlich drängte Peter sich zurück gegen ihn. Der grobe Jeansstoff und das kalte Metall der Gürtelschnalle ließen ihn für eine Sekunde zusammen zucken, doch Cotta erlaubte ihm nicht, sich ihm zu entziehen, und schon im nächsten Moment rieb er sich erneut gegen ihn. Er konnte Cottas Schwanz durch die Hose spüren, hart und warm gegen seinen Hintern, und er wollte ihn so dringend, dass es schon fast wehtat.

„Bitte“, brachte er hervor, „Bitte, Cotta.“ Und dann, weil es ihm sowieso schon auf der Zunge lag und Cotta nichts dagegen zu haben schien, fügte er hinzu: „Bitte, Inspektor.“

Cotta fluchte leise, wand einen Arm um Peters Brust um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. „Dir ist schon klar“, stellte er mit gesenkter Stimme fest, „Dass du das nie wieder zu mir sagen kannst, ohne, dass ich an genau diesen Moment denken muss?“

Irgendwie fiel es Peter schwer, das als Nachteil zu sehen. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid“, erwiderte er mit einem Ton, der sagte, dass es genau das nicht tat, wartete dann eine Sekunde, bevor er anhängte: „Sir.“

Hinter ihm machte Cotta ein Geräusch, das halb Stöhnen, halb Lachen war. „Das macht es nicht besser, Peter“, erklärte er.

Erneut drängte Peter den Hintern gegen ihn, spürte den Beweis, dass Cotta nicht halb so viel dagegen einzuwenden zu haben schien, wie er behauptete.

„Soll ich aufhören?“, wollte er halb im Scherz wissen. Denn Cottas Reaktion bestärkte ihn eher darin, dass es dem Inspektor zumindest nicht missfiel.

Und er bekam auch sogleich die Bestätigung. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Könnten wir die Sache dann vielleicht ein bisschen beschleunigen, Sir?“, drängelte er. Denn so langsam wurde er hier wirklich etwas ungeduldig.

„Nicht frech werden“, wies Cotta ihn zurecht, aber Peter konnte sein Grinsen hören. „Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir den Arsch zu versohlen.“

Er sagte das so beiläufig, dass Peter für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Dann entschlüpfte ihm etwas, das man mit viel gutem Willen als Stöhnen auslegen konnte, das jedoch mehr nach einem bedürftigen Wimmern klang.

„Oh, verdammt“, entfuhr es Cotta leise, „Das würde dir auch noch gefallen, was?“

Peter brachte ein Nicken zustande. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren ein paar One Night Stands mit Typen gehabt, die gerne etwas gröber mit ihren Partnern umgingen, und dabei interessante Dinge darüber herausgefunden, wo seine eigenen Vorlieben lagen.

Und bei der Vorstellung, Cotta – ausgerechnet Inspektor Cotta – könnte ihn ein bisschen härter anfassen, drehte sich alles um ihn.

Für einen Moment wanderten Cottas Lippen langsam über Peters Hals und er konnte beinahe spüren, wie Cotta überlegte.

„Soll ich, ja?“, hakte er dann nach, die Stimme rau.

Wieder nickte Peter, sah jedoch schon wieder Cottas auffordernden Blick vor seinem inneren Auge und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ja. Verdammt, _ja_.“

„Okay“, Cotta drückte einen letzten Kuss in seinen Nacken, dann ließ er ihn los. „Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte. Wenn es zu viel wird, sagst du stopp.“ Wieder schwang dieser Befehlston in seinen Worten mit, und hastig befolgte Peter die Anweisung.

Als einen Moment nichts passierte, sah er sich um, und musste sich ein leises Seufzen verkneifen.

Cotta streifte sein Shirt ab, und mit trockenem Mund ließ Peter den Blick über die bloße Haut schweifen. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass Cotta durchaus sportlich war, aber es war etwas anderes, es so unbestreitbar vor sich zu sehen.

Ein halbes Grinsen zupfte an Cottas Mundwinkel, während er das Shirt auf einen der Stühle warf, selbstzufrieden, fast ein wenig spöttisch, als wäre ihm nur allzu bewusst, wie gut Peter gefiel, was er sah.

„Augen nach vorne“, wies er ihn dann jedoch an, und ein wenig widerwillig wandte Peter den Blick ab.

Er konnte hören, wie Cotta hinter ihn trat, und bereitete sich auf den ersten Schlag vor. Stattdessen rieben Cottas Hände über seine Haut, genau mit der richtigen Mischung aus grob und sanft, und unwillkürlich drängte Peter sich der Berührung entgegen.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du so schön reagierst“, stellte Cotta abwesend fest. 

Dann schlug er zu.

Der Schmerz zuckte durch Peter hindurch, vibrierte in seinem Körper, und er stöhnte auf. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er anfangen sollte, laut zu zählen. 

Aber bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam, hatte Cotta schon erneut ausgeholt. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut hallte in der Küche wider, das Stechen machte Platz für ein warmes Ziehen, und wieder stöhnte Peter leise. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorn auf seine verschränkten Hände sinken.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Cotta nicht alle Kraft in den Schlag legte, dann hätte er definitiv größere Mühe gehabt, in Position zu bleiben, aber gleichzeitig bekam er auch nicht das Gefühl, der Inspektor würde die Sache halbherzig angehen. 

Gerade, als sein Gehirn sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen begann, _woher_ Cotta so genau zu wissen schien, was er tat, schlug dieser erneut zu und der Gedanke verabschiedete sich.

Peter verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit, für eine Weile bestand seine Welt nur aus dem Geräusch der Schläge und dem dumpfen Schmerz. Ein oder zwei Mal sagte Cotta etwas, doch Peter konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren, um ihm zuzuhören.

Schließlich versetzte Cotta ihm einen letzten Klaps, bevor er erneut sanft über die gereizte Haut strich. Er beugte sich über Peter, griff in seine Haare um seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, und küsste ihn.

„Guter Junge“, murmelte er, klang fast so atemlos wie Peter sich fühlte, „Gut hast du das gemacht.“

Das Lob brachte Peter dazu, sich erneut zurück gegen ihn zu drängen. Cotta trug immer noch die Jeans, und abwesend fragte Peter sich, ob das nicht langsam unbequem wurde. 

„Bitte“, nachdrücklich rieb er seinen Hintern gegen Cottas Schritt, „ _Bitte_.“

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Verdammt, klingt das gut, wenn du bettelst.“

Bevor Peter sich darauf eine dumme Erwiderung einfallen lassen konnte, verschwand Cottas Wärme gegen seinen Rücken, als der Inspektor sich aufrichtete. 

Peter hörte, wie eine Schublade geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde, aber er sah sich nicht um, sondern versuchte, erstmal wieder ein bisschen runter zu kommen. Er atmete tief durch in der Hoffnung, dann nicht mehr das Gefühl zu haben, gleich platzen zu müssen.

Ein unterdrücktes Fluchen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Cotta. „Was für ein Anblick“, stellte er fest, fast geistesabwesend, als würde er mit sich selbst reden, „Peter Shaw, nackt über meinen Küchentisch gebeugt.“

_Und zunehmend frustriert_ , fügte Peter in Gedanken hinzu. Laut sagte er: „Hast du dann auch endlich vor, was damit zu machen, oder-?“

Ein sanfter Klaps auf den Hintern unterbrach ihn. „Junge, bist du ungeduldig“, neckte Cotta ihn.

„Ja“, gab Peter unumwunden zu. „Weißt du, wie lange ich davon schon träume?“

„Ich wills lieber gar nicht so genau wissen.“ Cotta lachte leise. „Aber auf dem Sommerfest war es nicht zu übersehen. Die haben alle mitbekommen, wie dringend du die Beine für mich breit machen wolltest.“

Wieder spürte Peter, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Er hatte sich schon manchmal ausgemalt, was Cotta in so einer Situation vielleicht zu ihm sagen würde, aber das war direkter als alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Und das Schlimmste war, dass es ihm auch noch gefiel, den Inspektor so reden zu hören.

Ehe er etwas antworten konnte, spürte er erneut Cottas Finger auf seiner Haut, diesmal kühl und feucht und sehr zielstrebig. Langsam rieben sie über seinen Eingang und ein langgezogenes Stöhnen suchte sich einen Weg aus Peters Kehle. Er bog den Rücken durch, drängte sich der Berührung entgegen, die genau richtig und gerade nicht genug war.

Er hatte Cottas Hände schon immer gemocht, und als ein langer, schlanker Finger in ihn hinein glitt, biss er sich auf die Lippe, um nicht schon wieder ein leicht klägliches Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Cotta ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, und Peter konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihn bitten wollte, schneller zu machen, oder genau das gemächliche Tempo beizubehalten.

Während Peter noch versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, schob der Inspektor einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein, drückte sie ein wenig auseinander, suchte nach dem Punkt, der Peter aufstöhnen ließ.

Peter meinte, hinter sich das Geräusch zu hören, mit dem eine Gürtelschnalle geöffnet, dann ein Reißverschluss herunter geschoben wurde.

„So gefällst du mir, Peter“, murmelte Cotta, „So gut für mich.“ 

Als er gleichzeitig einen dritten Finger in ihn schob, ihn sorgfältig weiter öffnete, wäre Peter fast allein davon gekommen.

„Das reicht“, brachte er hervor, „ _Bitte_ , Inspektor.“

Mit einem leisen Fluch spreizte Cotta noch einmal die Finger, ehe er sie zurück zog. Peter hörte das Knistern von Folie, dann presste etwas deutlich Substanzielleres gegen seinen Eingang.

Wie ein Faustschlag traf Peter die Erkenntnis, dass das hier wirklich gerade passierte, als Cotta in ihn hinein glitt. Er grub die Nägel in seine Handflächen, schloss die Augen, hatte das Gefühl, sie würde in seinem Kopf nach hinten rollen, und sein Stöhnen übertönte das des Inspektors.

Cotta begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen, langsam und tief, beide Hände an Peters Hüfte um ihn still zu halten, wenn dieser versuchte, das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Cotta lehnte sich über ihn, ließ die Lippen über Peters Nacken wandern, biss ihn unsanft in die Schulter. Dann raunte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ich will, dass du für mich kommst, genau so, nur von meinem Schwanz in deinem Arsch. Kriegst du das hin?“

Das gepresste „Ja, Sir“ war heraus, bevor Peter auch nur bemerkt hatte, dass er den Mund geöffnet hatte. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie sich die vertraute Spannung fast zu schnell in seinem Körper aufbaute; viel würde es nicht brauchen.

„Guter Junge“, erwiderte Cotta leise, die Stimme angestrengt. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, härter, sein Griff beinahe fest genug um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen. 

Peters Hände suchten vergeblich nach Halt auf der glatten Tischplatte, er keuchte auf, als Cotta wieder und wieder genau den richtigen Punkt in ihm traf.

Erneut biss Peter sich auf die Lippe, schmeckte Blut, und konnte trotzdem das Stöhnen nicht dämpfen, mit dem er kam.

Zwei, drei Mal noch stieß Cotta tief in ihn, ehe er sich plötzlich hastig zurück zog, Peter mit einem beinahe unangenehmen Gefühl der Leere zurück ließ.

Mit einer Hand stützte Cotta sich neben ihm auf dem Tisch ab, Peter konnte eine rasche Bewegung knapp oberhalb seines Hinterns spüren, dann kam Cotta quer über seinen unteren Rücken, verteilte warmes Sperma auf Peters verschwitzter Haut.

Einen Moment später drückte er einen sanften Kuss hinter Peters Ohr. „Guter Junge“, wiederholte er, die Stimme so rau, dass sie einen kleinen Schauer durch Peter jagte. Er ließ den Kopf sinken, legte die Stirn an Peters Schulter ab, und für eine Weile versuchten sie beide, erstmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Warte, ich mach dich sauber“, sagte Cotta schließlich, machte einen langen Arm zur Arbeitsfläche. Mit einem Küchentuch wischte er über Peters Haut. „Entschuldige, Peter“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, „Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.“

„Alles gut“, versicherte Peter. Als Cotta einen Schritt zurück machte, vermutlich das Tuch in den Müll warf, richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um. Cottas Jeans war immer noch offen, ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Brust, und Peter erlaubte sich, einen Moment nur zu starren. Dann lachte er, fast ein wenig verlegen. „Das war irgendwie heiß“, gab er zu.

Cotta schmunzelte, zog Peter in einen kurzen Kuss. Dann zog er seinen Reißverschluss zu, während Peter sich auf die Suche nach seinen Boxershorts begab. 

„Wie geht es deinem Hintern?“, erkundigte Cotta sich fürsorglich, sammelte gleichzeitig etwas vom Tisch auf, dass Peter als benutztes Kondom erkannte, und warf es in den Müll.

„Gut soweit“, antwortete Peter. Jetzt fiel ihm auch die kleine Tube Gel am äußersten Rand der Arbeitsfläche auf.

„Woher hattest du eigentlich...“, setzte er an.

Cotta war seinem Blick gefolgt, und sein Lachen unterbrach Peter. „Frag nicht“, erwiderte er.

Bis auf einen skeptischen Blick ließ Peter es darauf beruhen.

„Willst du Wasser?“ Cotta nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank, bevor Peter Zeit zu einer Antwort hatte. 

Als Peter nickte, füllte er beide, drückte Peter dann eins in die Hand. Für einen Moment tranken sie in angenehmem Schweigen.

„Gut, dass ich den Kater ausgesperrt hatte“, stellte Cotta schließlich fest.

„...gut, dass die Küchenfenster nicht zur Straße gehen“, fügte Peter hinzu. Denn zumindest er hatte bis vor ungefähr einer Sekunde keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob jemand sie durch die Fenster sehen könnte.

Cotta lachte. „Keine Sorge, daran habe ich schon gedacht.“

Es war unerwartet beruhigend, dass Cotta sich so normal benahm. Peter hätte es gehasst, wenn plötzlich Unbehaglichkeit zwischen ihnen entstanden wäre.

„Das ist gut“, gab er zurück, „Ich habe nämlich gar nichts mehr gedacht.“

Cotta schien nicht mit einem solchen Spruch gerechnet zu haben, denn er sah Peter erstaunt an. Dann lachte er umso mehr, und diesmal fiel Peter ein.

„Wie lange sind deine Eltern noch mal weg?“, erkundigte Cotta sich nach einem Moment.

Überrascht warf Peter ihm einen Blick zu. Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, dass das hier Anfang und Ende der ganzen Sache sein würde. Dass Cotta ihm sagen würde, dass sie so tun sollten, als wäre es nie passiert.

Als er keine Antwort bekam außer dem Fragezeichen auf Peters Gesicht, grinste Cotta.

„Peter“, sagte er mit einem Tonfall voller Versprechen, der ein Kribbeln unter Peters Haut hervor rief, „Das mit meinem guten Vorsatz hat sich jetzt eh schon erledigt.“

„Heute Abend“, erwiderte Peter schnell, „heute Abend kommen sie wieder.“

„Dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit“, stellte Cotta zufrieden fest, ehe er Peter erneut in einen Kuss zog.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, Cottas Arm noch immer um Peters Hüfte, sagte Cotta leise: „Nächstes Mal will ich dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du kommst.“

Und Peter konnte nur ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.


End file.
